


Phantom

by elistaire



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elistaire/pseuds/elistaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos' flesh remembers when his mind forgets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I'd written in my notebook. It was going to be longer, and may yet still be, but for now it eludes me inside my head.

Sometimes, the old pains came back.

Methos rubbed at a spot on his chest that ached for no reason. Yesterday it had been his foot, and one day the week before, his ankle.

He wondered if the aches were a portent, or just a reminder of a forgotten injury, so long ago he may have been mortal, and mortal flesh had more memory for these things than immortal, which forgets and forgets again. And in this way of the flesh, he could never grow wise. No Immortal truly could. They were stymied, stunted by their eternal nature, their flesh having stopped learning; short-term and long-term thwarted and with no meaning.

And he wondered if other Immortals felt the long-past aches. He'd asked a few, and been told no. Was he alone? Perhaps only he felt these things, because his mortal years were forgotten in his mind, so his flesh remembered for him? Or because others shrugged it off as quickly as it came to them…a training injury, a trick of the mind?

He rubbed again at the ache, and it eased and was gone.


End file.
